


Blackened Frost

by rolystatz



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Inspired by Frozen (2013), Multi, Post-Rise of the Guardians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolystatz/pseuds/rolystatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Pitch are thrown into Arendelle by one of North's Snow Globe Teleporters on the day of Anna and Kristoff's wedding...<br/>I will have this story veer into dark themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack and Pitch

I kick the chunks of ice collected on the streets of Paris. It's nighttime, exactly a decade after Pitch's defeat by us Guardians and his retreat back into shadows. Thinking back on that day, I smile and remember the comradery. After Pitch's threat was extinguished, the rest of my friends were obligated to return to their duties. Besides visiting them from time-to-time, all I have left now is snow-days and snowball fights; which, to be honest, pretty much sucks now because I have to hide. Jamie has grown far too old and heaven knows I can't let any other children see me. So I stick to cities at night, where I can still let lose some fun, without risking being seen.  
It's mid-September, but I thought I'd drop in on my favorite city to bring them a prelude to the following winter months. My wind gusts howl, bringing cascades of snow and causing those around me to pull their ill-equipped clothing tighter to their chilled bodies. Smirking, I skip once and start belting out the chorus of "Let It Snow," as loudly as it is horrid sounding. Soon after I begin, though, my throat falters and I cease singing. There's no song in my heart, so why bother? Every night the same, my life back to having no meaning. I swing my staff and lay it across my shoulders to rest my arms on it. I know I may be of use again in the future, bit until then what am I supposed to do? The four other Guardians all have their jobs- but what about me?  
"Wallowing as always, Jack?" I hear a familiar voice ask from behind me.  
I whip around, aiming my staff in a fury of directions upon seeing no one.  
"I see much has changed from last we met," the same voice says.  
"Pitch!" I yell into the cold night. "Show yourself, you yellow bastard! Or are you afraid this will end exactly as when last we met?"  
Before my blink had completed, he materialized just inches in front of my powerful extension. "On the contrary," he says too quickly, and yanks the staff from my hands before I could even think to prevent it. "You son of a bitch," I growl and lunge for him.  
The coward teleports himself just a foot out of reach, causing me to be unable to prevent him from snapping it in half. Again. Ten years after breaking me. Immediately, the connection between myself and the staff cracks with it, and I feel my heart shatter. Gripping my chest, I grimace and nearly lose my balance.  
Pitch Black cackles and flies off with the two pieces. In the past I've been able to salvage my lost abilities, but if any more damage is inflicted, the scepter may be lost to me forever.  
Since the wind is no longer mine, there's no other option than to try to keep up with him on foot. Fury pumps louder than my blood as I run through the now thawing air.  
There are thousands of unanswered questions. Where had Pitch come from? Why has he chosen to attack me today? Where is he drawing his power from?  
I see him slip into an alley, and I know he meant for me to follow. After dashing across the street, I wipe sweat from my forehead.  
Wait... I'm sweating? I barely even know what the hell sweat is!  
Taking a deep breath, I enter the dark alley.  
And there, at the dead end and directly in the middle- my staff lay engulfed in flames.  
I can feel my whole body growing hot. It seems as though all the energy I needed for the rest of eternity is being burned all at once. My insides sear me with such intensity that now I do drop to my knees.  
A scream escapes as I'm enveloped in a heat unlike anything I'd ever had to endure. Soon my vision starts to blur and all I can hear is Pitch's laughter- Until... A small gasp echoes against the walls. With the strength left in me, I turn around to see a little girl on the sidewalk. She's with her parents who have stopped to look at a map. And she's staring straight at me.  
"Jack Frost?" the girl calls in an American accent. "Jack Frost, are you hurt?" She starts to run toward me, until Pitch decides to show himself.  
He swoops at her, horrifyingly close, and sends her sobbing into her baffled mother's arms.  
"No," I can only manage to whisper out, and fall face-down onto the now soaking wet ground.  
All of my snow has melted.  
"Now you are nothing, Jack. Back to being exactly where you belong," Pitch says smoothly and stands in front of me.  
The fire inside is subsiding, leaving behind an empty and cold abyss. Shame and fear press themselves into every crevis and corner imaginable, causing me to curl into a ball. Pitch Black destroyed all that I live for- my purpose of living.  
If he's here to kill me- So be it.  
"Do you have nothing left to say, Jack? No pleas? Just screams?" Pitch asks sarcastically, and I'm sure with a smile.  
It's then that I hear a glorious sound. North's sleigh is approaching overhead. I push myself up and watch him nearly crash into the brick wall at the end of this alley. He charges Pitch, who quickly grabs and launches me onto the sleigh. The moment I land there, Black appears beside me and fires up the engine. Strength finds me, and I tackle him down into the back of the sleigh. We land on a pile of North's seemingly empty bags. I'm able to lay a few solid blows in before there's a pop, accompanied by a bright flash- And then we're both falling through hot, dry air.


	2. My Sister's Wedding

I've been ready since seven am. After awaking an hour prior, the royal hairdresser and cosmetic artist entered my quarters. I've been favoring the side-braid recently, but today my hair has been braided into a tight bun. My face was accentuated with blue to match the gown I had in mind to conjure up for myself. The moment they left, I stood before my mirror. From my gown I've been so attached to as of late, it transformed into a nearly sheer, blue-tinted gown to wear during the ceremony. Every inch of it clung to my body, and I am not the least bit concerned with it's immodesty.  
Celebrations have been budding from day to night for the past seventy two hours, and will continue after today for another three days. My beloved sister, the Princess Anna, is marrying her true true love today, Kristoff. Being Queen, I'm obligated to remain at the festivities, though I'd much rather assist Anna with preparing herself.  
It's only been a month since my coronation. There's still so much time I must make up for. She was always the sweetest child, and I did nothing but alienate her after- Putting her life in danger.   
Looking back, my childhood was a disaster and completely mismanaged by my parents. Although I have forgiven them in my heart, closure was never met on the matter. They were the cause of my constant fear, and nothing in the world will change that.  
Those gloomy days are in the past. Now I sit on my Father's old thrown, overlooking my entire kingdom rejoicing.  
The castle has many giant gardens, and also many old throwns.  
There's a Lady in Waiting standing to my left.  
Leaning in to her, I whisper behind my naked hands, "How much longer until the ceremony begins?"  
"Less than an hour, Your Majesty," she responds so that only I hear.  
Nodding, I figure that's an acceptable amount of time for me to excuse myself from the festivities and join my sister.  
I stand.  
All of my people don't notice accept the few closest. They bow politely but I ignore them and leave the searing sunlight.  
Though my powers are strong and, with this repaired relationship with Anna that has brought control, it doesn't mean I'm allowed to use them at will. There still are rules.  
While cooling myself off with a cold breeze, I walk slowly through my castle, on my way to Anna's quarters.  
Before I lost control at my coronation, I never saw any other part of the palace beside my own room and powder room. I vaguely remember exploring all over the grounds before... Well, Anna.  
I sigh.  
The trolls are the only reason she's alive.  
And now she's marrying a man raised by them.  
My heart couldn't be more elated for her happiness.  
Though, of course, with it brings a tinge of bitterness.  
I understand that I'm the Queen, but who would want to marry even a Queen with this ability?  
Standing before her door, I think of the times I'd heard her outside of mine when I was confined to my room. Sometimes she wouldn't even speak or let me aware of her presence. But she was coloring or reading out there, just to be close to me.  
I muffle a sob before a single one escapes, and sing out, "Anna!" I don't wait for an answer, and continue, "Anna, are you almost ready? I mean, I'm ready, and I'm the Queen!"  
"Uh-" I hear through the door, a hint of nervousness in her tone, "Not-woo! Not, uh, come- Just come in, Elsa... NO DON'T COME NEAR ME WITH THAT."  
I chuckle and immediately a Lady in Waiting opens the door for me.  
"Your Highness," she says with a curtsy, avoiding my eyes.  
None of my hirees have any reason to be afraid of my powers, yet all of them seem hesitant to have any contact with me. And it's their duty to serve me. Unless anyone's trying to kill me, my gift is just that. A gift. A gift that I use for beauty, and, well, entertainment.  
"Oh, Anna!" I smile and approach her, heart soaring. "You are incredibly gorgeous! That train, wow, I can't even see all of it!" It was true. The end of it was covered in shadow all the way out into the corner of the room.  
"Yeah, a decision I'm not appreciating at the moment. This is ridiculous!" she shouts, then shakes her head, "Okay, I know I need to calm down, I thought of it, I thought it would be totally awesome, and obviously I was the stupidest person in the world and now I have to deal with this shit!"  
"Whoa, hey, if I ever hear you call yourself stupid again, I'll banish you to a frozen igloo. And yes, you say the words but are doing nothing to help yourself. We have plenty of Ladies here to help ensure the train doesn't get dirty before you begin down the aisle. Everything will be fine," I say and laugh.  
"Oh, Elsa. Thank you. I just can't wait for this engagement to be over."  
Echoing from a corner in the room, I hear the remark "This engagement has been a bit more proper than the first, I'd say."  
I spin around in the direction of it. "Who said that?" I demand.  
Everyone turns on each other. Before I can blink they whipped themselves into a frenzy of selfish protection.  
The last thing I want is to cause a commotion like this, especially so close to the hour.  
"Enough!" I shout and as soon as it begun, the chattering ceased. "I can't believe it. I had no idea I employed such Goddamn cowards."  
"Elsa?" Anna asks.  
"Yes, my sweet sister?"  
"Don't you think we should make our way to the castle's chapel?" Anna says, pointing toward an hourglass.  
"Good Heavens! We mustn't delay further. Ladies! Take your places. And don't let the train! Hit the floor! Until you lay it down as rehearsed!"  
They do so. Linking arms with Anna, I take in the beauty of her dress. In the summer heat, one can't be the most modest. The sleeves cut off on her shoulder, and sheer white fabric flows down around her arms. The neckline is one that plunges. The whole of it is white, except that Anna insisted on tiny, light blue stars being added to the bodice.  
"I can't keep it in, Anna, you are so stunning. Kristoff isn't going to be able to control himself."  
"Thank you! This gown makes me feel like I'm the Queen!" Anna says with her usual grin.  
"Well, today there's no doubt that you are. Queen for a Day! Every bride is on their wedding day."  
The two of us, along with the rabble, begin walking down the hall.  
"Oh, Anna," I smile at her. "I am so happy for you. And I couldn't be more happy to accompany you down the aisle."  
"Thank you, Queen Elsa," Anna touches her heart, "Your support means the world to Kristoff and I. I was reluctant to come to you with the news of our engagement, and when I did you not only approved, but made sure our wedding came as soon as possible. You truly are an amazing woman, and I look up to you more and more everyday."  
"Anything to ensure your happiness, Princess," I laugh.  
We hate calling each other by our formal titles.  
Before I'm ready, we reach the chapel doors.  
"Well, Anna, this is it," I say, smiling and drinking in the last moments I have with just Anna.  
"How did we ever get this far?" she asks, looking down at my hands in hers.  
"Because we're family. And I love you."  
"I love you, too," she responds, and we embrace.  
Two guards pose to open the door, and the beginning of Wedding March leaks through them.  
The two of us wipe away tears, and exchange brave smiles.  
And they're swung open.


	3. Finding Myself

Very soon after beginning our abrupt descent, I lose sight of Pitch. There's barely any time to think before my body comes in hard contact with the ground. If breath was necessary for my immortal form, it surely would have been knocked out of me. Thick summer heat is the first thing I notice as I try to catch my bearings. Standing, I brush myself off with a constant ringing in my head. Looking around me, I realize I'm in the middle of some forest. One with beautiful, giant trees and loudly chirping birds and insects. My sweater soon becomes unbearably warm, so I slide it off to drape it over my shoulder. And, again, I'm sweating. I suppose this is what being human feels like. Well, partially human. Obviously, I still can't die. I was falling for quite some time with zero injury on impact.  
Now- No Pitch in sight.  
Where to?  
After slowly spinning in a circle, straining my ears in the direction of the wind, I hear the sounds of music and rejoicing! A laugh escapes as my feet immediately take off in that direction.  
Not long after, I come to the edge of the wood. In the not so distant distance, there is a kingdom with an enormous castle furthest from me. What's strange is that it's one I've never seen before in all of my travels. It's wondrous and seems a bit more old fashioned than anything I've seen in the last couple of centuries. Where could I possibly have fallen? The only way to figure out is by continuing onward, toward the apparent festivities.  
Hopefully someone will have answers for me. Or maybe even a way to get myself home.  
God, this heat is ridiculous. How do women, especially, deal with this bullshit? Without control of the winds, the stickiness surrounds my ever pour and seeps into my entire body.  
As I enter the kingdom, I notice no one about, but still hear the sounds of a party not far off. Just as I round the corner to enter the celebration, I find everyone finishing a round of applause. With that, there's a mass exodus toward a gigantic church to the east of the castle. A butler-looking-type calls out, "Five minutes until Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff's Wedding! All are invited to attend!"  
A Princess' wedding?! I must have fallen through time AND space. Beginning to jog, I catch up with a couple in the crowd.  
"Hey, my name's Jack. I'm embarrassed to ask, but, where am I?"  
"Why, you're in the fine kingdom of Arendelle! Percy, why don't we take him along with us to the event?" the woman responds.  
"Yes, right this way, son! You don't want to miss this, there's been much anticipation. Don't worry, lad, the party will continue after! You can drink and stuff yourself to your heart's content! Since these Royal Sisters have began communicating, they've been very generous with their celebrations!" Percy says and throws an arm around me.  
"I can't wait," I smile, but with a heavy heart.  
Who knows if I'll ever return from where I came? Doesn't appear to me like I will be any time soon.  
There's much commotion in the minutes prior to the ceremony's start. Everyone's pushing and shoving to make sure they actually get a seat in the arena-like church pews. Just as my new found friends and I locate a spot for ourselves, everyone stands for the Bride's March.  
The moment I turn to look toward the door, it swings open. And just like that, I feel a soothing burst inside of my chest. Coolness pulls out through my bloodstream and reaches every millimeter of me, inside and out. I can't help but laugh outloud and start the room a-whirlin' as my power once again flows through me. Never in my life has it felt this way, so unique and completely my own. My staff no longer exists, and yet here I am, making it snow in a grand church. As my wind starts to meddle with those around, there are screams of horror. Everyone backs away from the Bride and the beautiful woman in blue at her side. The Bride stares wide-eyed at her companion, while the woman in the blue gown looks around in bewilderment.  
"Queen Elsa! We order you to stop this madness at once!" A guard calls from behind her.  
"It's not me!! I swear it, I know it couldn't possibly be me! I wouldn't dare ruin my dear sister's wedding day!" She pauses just for a moment and yells, "As Queen, I order whoever controls this ferocious wind to stop!"  
"Whoa, hey!" I say and lift myself high above the crowd. "That would be me, uh, sorry," I say, and swoop myself down in front of The Queen. "My apologies, Your Majesty. I had my abilities stolen from me less than a day ago and now it appears they've inexplicably returned."  
Queen Elsa glares at me for a moment, but then her eyes soften. "Well, the timing couldn't have been worse. Who are you?"  
I bow lowly, "Jack Frost, Guardian of the Children of Earth."  
"And how did you come to be here, Mister Jack Frost?" she asks.  
"Beats me," I shrug. "I was having a fight with the foe of the Children. Which reminds me- Not to alarm you all, but, he's kind of the essence of fear itself... And he may have landed in the same vicinity as me. His name is Pitch Black, and believe me- I did not lead him here. I will try my damndest to find him before he can cause harm to any of you."  
"Essence of fear itself?" Elsa says desperately.  
"Don't worry, Your Eminence, I'll search high and low for him. Shouldn't be too difficult with my returned abilities," I assure her.  
"Then I shall go with you. But, first, I would like to walk my sister down the aisle. I'm sure this 'Pitch' can wait just a few minutes longer."  
"As you wish, Your Excellency," I bow again and move out of their way.  
"Meet me through that door the moment after their sealing kiss," she whispers to me as they take up their walk, pointing to one behind the steeple.  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
I watch them head toward the minister. Even though I can still feel the coldness of my powers, there's a strange movement in my heart. A woman with the same abilities as me? How could this be?


	4. Fear Itself

Panic swirls through my head, blurring my vision.  
"Elsa?" Anna asks quietly as we approach the minister. "Are you sure you want to do this now?"  
"Yes! I'm fine, please. Don't worry about me," I say with a smile, but I know she's unconvinced. My hands are ice cold already, I can see goosebumps forming on her skin under them.  
"Hm. Alright," she says and looks forward.  
Kristoff is staring at her in wonder, but also confusion. This is all that boy's fault. Who does he think he is, interrupting their wedding with storms and talk of enemies? How do I know he isn't the enemy?  
I'm barely able to concentrate during the ceremony. I stand as her Maid of Honor, yet I can't focus on their unity at all.  
I find myself constantly scanning the crowd and finding that boy's eyes on mine. Out of the entire kingdom, he's the one that I see.  
Anna sure does look radiant, though, as well as her husband to be. I just wish Jack could have waited to burst out like that.  
My Heavens! Where did he even come from? Earth, I know, but he has the same power as myself. I thought, no, knew I was alone in the world in that. That I'd never in my life find a kindred, but be always alone and cold.

And, what luck, too, he's not terrible to look at.  
Again our eyes find each other and he smiles soothingly.  
Or, at least, it soothes me.  
Finally, Anna and Kristoff's lips meet for the first time in unity. I hug and congratulate them both, then the three of us leave immediately to meet Jack in the back.  



	5. What To Do

I don't have to shove through the crowd this time.  
The church falls dead silent as soon as the Queen, her sister, and new brother-in-law close themselves in the room I'm meant to meet them in; and the people clear a path for me.  
"Uh, thanks. You know, I'm just here to help."  
Only Percy and his wife seem to believe that, so I only walk toward the closed door. As I go to enter, Queen Elsa exits to address her people.  
"Listen well. Whatever possible threat this magician called Pitch may hold, I promise that with the help of my new companion and army, I will defeat him before any harm comes to any of you. Please, return to the festivities, they will continue as planned. Thank you," she finishes, then turns to the guards beside the pastor. "Ready the army, and station your best men to guard the reception hall and palace." They nod and run off to fulfill what was demanded of them. Then she looks at me, "Come on," and waves for me to follow her.  
I do, and then close the door behind us.  
"Okay, the first thing-" I begin, but am cut off.  
"You don't say a word unless it's an apology to my sister," Elsa snaps at me. "I know what you're going to say, we must locate this Pitch before it's too late, I know. Anna, Kristoff. Go. Leave for your honeymoon."  
"What?!" Anna asks incredulously.  
"Your Majesty, that's impossible. We wouldn't be able to enjoy our time knowing Arendelle could be in danger," Kristoff insists.  
"You're insane if you think we're leaving," Anna says.  
"Anna. As Queen of Arendelle, and as your sister, I forbid you to have any part in this fight against Pitch," Elsa commands.  
"Elsa! I saved your life, okay? I'm a lot tougher than you think!"  
"Yeah, and besides, she has myself and a reindeer to look after her now," Kristoff adds.  
"Mhmm!" Anna nods and points at him.  
"I don't care. I'm putting you on a carriage this instant."  
"That's bullshit, Elsa, and you know it," Anna says angrily to her sister. "I won't enjoy a second of it if you force us to go, how could I? This is my home. We'll be able to concur this 'Fear' together."  
Elsa looks at the newly weds and bit at her lip. "Anna, don't you understand? I thought I'd lost you once- There is no way in hell I'd put you in harm's way, again."  
"With all due respect, Princess, I fear the Queen may be right," I interject. "Her and I have magic to protect us. I doubt you've had any military training, and though I don't distrust your husband and, er, companion, I feel you would only be put into immeasurable danger. He nearly took over the globe with fear, almost sending us into another Dark Age, and that was when all of the other Guardians were available to fight. I don't believe any of them will be assisting us here."  
Anna and Kristoff look at each other, holding a silent conversation with expressions.  
Eventually, Anna sighs. "Fine. We'll leave. But the moment he is captured, we are to be informed."  
"Oh, Anna," Elsa smiles and embraces her sister. "Thank you. I wouldn't feel right letting you join this fight. Although I do appreciate both of your dedication, if anything were to happen to either of you, I would never forgive myself."  
"We understand, Elsa," Kristoff gives her a little smile.  
Anxiety suddenly overtakes me. 'The moment he is captured' she says. As if it could possibly be that simple. "Wait," I say, as everyone makes their way to leave the room. "I just want to say- I don't know exactly how Pitch and I were sent here. What I do know is that faith is the only thing that can stop this lunatic. No one can give in to the fear he spreads. Elsa, you may want to consider calming your subjects further. I apologize from the bottom of my soul and heart, I did not intend to lead this villain here."  
The three look at me with slight disdain, but I can feel their understanding. "Jack," Elsa says, and steps toward me. She takes my hand, and for once I feel... warmth. She stops and looks down at our connection for a moment, puzzled. Still holding on, she continues, "I can't necessarily explain why I do, but I have every faith in you. Your honesty and assistance with be greatly rewarded if and when we subdue this danger to my Kingdom."  
Something I'd never felt in my long, long life began to creep up into my face. It was a type of heat. Could this possibly be blushing? "Thank you, Your Highness, I am unworthy, I'm sure."  
"Nonsense. Now, accompany these two to the stables. I'll meet you there with a small battalion to follow your journey."  
Anna suddenly wraps Elsa in a hug. "Thank you, Elsa. Thank you for everything. We appreciate your concern immeasurably." With that, Kristoff joins the embrace.  
I smile awkwardly, and scratch the back of my head. The Queen looks radiant with that contented smile on her face.  



	6. What's Been Missing

Jack and I stand together, watching the three carriages head off. My sister and her husband's carriage are in between the two holding a small battalion for their protection. I sigh. I wish there were a way for me to track them, to make sure absolutely no harm is done to them. Was it foolish of me to send them away? I could have just locked them away in my palace. No, this is better. Although we don't know where Pitch is, what are the odds of him being on their route to the trolls?  
"Your Majesty?" Jack asks timidly.  
"Please, call me Elsa. This Queen business- I've never quite gotten used to it," I respond jovially.  
"Alright, then, Elsa... I want to tell you more about myself and how I came to be here."  
"Wonderful, we may discuss it on our way back to the castle. We have a war council meeting to get to and also I'm quite famished. I believe there to be a feast in my sister's honor within an hour," I say, and gesture for him to start walking with me. "Explain away, good sir."  
"As you know, I've battled Pitch before. He was able to diminish the powers of myself and the other Guardians until we were all but useless. The only way we were able to beat him and his Nightmare army was by reviving faith in us in the hearts of children. Tell me, does Santa Claus exist in this time?"  
I scrunch my face up in confusion, "What? Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, you see, that was in the year 2012," Jack says apprehensively.  
"2012?!" I stop, unable to fathom the time so far off into the future or how one would be able to time travel. "What?!" I ask incredulously.  
"Yeah, that's what I'm thinkin' here in... I mean, I know the name of your kingdom, but that's about it."  
"Well, here and now, in Arendelle, it's 1818!"  
"1818, huh? I don't remember that year well, but I've been through it already!" Jack says and laughs.  
"What do you mean?" I ask, perplexed.  
"Well... I'm sort of.. Immortal. I mean, my mortality relies on the Children here on earth. As long as they believe in me, I get to stick around."  
"And," I start slowly. "Is Pitch the one who can make them not believe anymore?"  
"Yes," Jack says, then stops walking.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"Today has been the first day of my life that my powers weren't controlled by my staff. You see, right before Pitch and I landed here, he took my power source from me. It was a staff that was my height, and it's what gave me my power. Well, Pitch burned it only two minutes before we got spirited away here. I'm just trying to think of why they might have returned..." he says and looks at me suspiciously.  
"Any ideas?" I ask, as we come to the pathway to lead us to our destination.  
"Can I see something? If you don't mind, Your Highness, might I take your hand?" Jack walks up to me, smiling and holding out his hand.  
Without hesitation, I grab ahold with the grip of a true monarch. Hot and cold had never been a thing for me to experience. I was always at a constantly cool temperature. Sure, sometimes the sun would cause a bit of heat, but nothing to write home about. Now, with our hands touching, I could feel warmth creeping into me from every point in which our hands were connected.  
"I always needed my staff. But today, they returned to me when I first saw you, in the church," Jack says softly, looking at me with a kind expression. "You who has the same power as I do. I can't help but to think that..." he pauses, searching my face for answers. He then drops my hand. "No. It's crazy." He then continued walking.  
"Excuse me, Jack, but I am unsatisfied. Finish your thought."  
He turns to look back at me. "I think you might be my new staff," he says simply.  
My heart, which hasn't felt pure joy since the revival of my sister, is flooded with giddiness. For once I feel like a child. So I do as a child does: Act on impulse. I run the short distance between us and embrace him. My body feels warm all over. Warm and soothed; all my anxieties are gone and I can't think of anything in the world I want more than to...  
I lift my face to his.  
His blue eyes sends a calming chill through me. But now I cannot see them. All I can feel is the fire his lips start in me. A seething fire that I cannot wait to feed further into life.


	7. She'll Be Mine

My eyes could barely be believed. Behind me, three horse-drawn carriages were plowing down the lane, heading into the forest.  
But there they stood, not 100 feet from me, while I watched them from shadows of my creation.  
Jack Frost, the Guardian has met a woman with the same abilities as himself. A stunningly perfect creature with powers of the Cold.  
Jack Frost.  
He who denied me and defeated me back to being only just a shadow- A Bad Memory.  
Here he is with a magical kindred, a love that frees his powers. Curse him! I will steal this new love and take it for my own!  
He will feel the way I was betrayed when I came to him with the parley of ruling together.  
Cold and cold can only go so far, but cold and dark? Cold and Dark could rule all, I've said it before.  
There's only one way to draw this Queen Elsa to me.  
Cackling softly to myself, I pull my eyes from their kiss and retreat down the road toward the newlyweds.


	8. Fearful

Queen Elsa and I make our way to the meeting with the war council riding on the wind.  
For Elsa, the experience is completely new and mildly terrifying. For me, although this in an unknown place, the feel of it is relieving and familiar.  
We ride side-by-side, leaning into each other and the wind that's forcing us forward from behind.  
Elsa seems exhilarated by it all and drinks the entirety of it in while I take advantage of the expansive view of their path.  
From the corner of my eye, I see it and worry rips through me.  
A Nightmare.  
Elsa didn't see it, she hardly knows who the Boogeyman is. She doesn't fear him.  
Well, that didn't take long, I think to myself.  
As casually as I can, I throw a flurry cloud over its head to track it.  
We quickly reach the barracks, but I don't stop my wind.  
"Come on, we're late," Elsa urges and opens the door, hurriedly stepping inside.  
"Elsa," I say, "Go on and start the meeting without me."  
She gives me an incredulous look. "What? Jack," she scoffs, "You're the one who said there's this imminent danger! What am I supposed to tell the war council? I don't know anything about this Pitch Black."  
"I need to search the landing sight. I just realized I didn't when we landed, I need to make sure of any clues. Please, I promise I'll be fast and back soon."  
Elsa sighs and looks at me skeptically for a long moment.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" she finally asks.  
"Yes, you'll be safer here," I kiss her cheek. "I promise I'll be fast."  
"Wait," Elsa says and takes my hand. She rolls up the sleeve of my sweatshirt and waves her hand over my wrist. A blue bracelet made of ice in the shape of a snowflake appears, with tiny snowflake designs to make up the solidity of it. It comes together at the four points of the star on my inner wrist, with the middle point extending toward my middle finger. "There," she says with a smile. "For good luck."  
"Thank you, Your Majesty," I reply with a smirk and flurry off.  
I fly down the path and over the trees as fast as I can, racing toward the low-hanging cloud in the distance.  
Pitch, you son of a bitch, I think. What could scum like you do to this peaceful Kingdom? No one fears you. You are invisible.  
Terror immediately flushes me, slamming my chest so hard I'm barely able to keep the wind gusts up enough to suspend me.  
Invisible.  
Why am I not invisible? I realize frantically. No one here has heard of me, and yet... Everyone can see me.  
With all my strength and adrenaline I gather my force and am carried to the tracked Nightmare in a matter of seconds.  
I arrive to a crushing scene that I can barely understand.  
There is blood everywhere  
Two overturned carriages, a dozen or more men and horses killed.  
I drop down from the sky and survey the carnage. "No," I squeak out.  
To my horror, I see a male corpse with bright blonde hair.  
"No, no," I yell and run to him.  
Seeing the broken and deceased face of Kristoff causes me to cry out in agony and back away.  
"PITCH!" I scream into the sky with hot tears streaming down my face.  
I then hear the muffled struggling of Anna in the only carriage left standing.  
I glare at it and conjure icicles, sharp and suspended in the air, ready to fire.  
With a gust of wind, I rip off the carriage door to see Pitch cumming on Anna's bloody face.  
The sight shocks me to my core. My weapons drop and shatter. My eyesight begins to dim on the edges, and a bitter sickness forms on the inside of my mouth.  
Pitch laughs and tosses Anna out of the carriage.  
She grunts softly, her essence of life fleeing quickly. I drop to my knees where I stand.  
"Jack, Jack, Jack," Pitch tsks and floats over Anna. "It shouldn't have had to be like this. We could have been happy together, you and I. But you chose Guardianship over me. Now Elsa will choose me over you."  
"No. That's impossible," I say, voice trembling.  
"Is it? I count- One, two, three..." Pitch continues silently for what I'm sure he believes to be hilarious effect, "Seventeen guards. Seventeen, Jack, you know what that means?"  
I cannot believe his cruelty. He let a guard escape to the castle. "No," I whisper in disbelief.  
"You've been saying that word a lot, and, it brings me the greatest pleasure to say: Yes," Pitch leans down and smiles wide in my face. He then straightens himself and laughs heartily. "Goodbye, Jack Frost. Enjoy your last moments with Elsa."  
In a desperate fury, I shoot icicles at Pitch's back but he's gone too quickly.  
I shakily stand and stumble forward, "Anna," I say and check her pulse. While I do so I cannot bare to look at her.  
"Jack?!" Elsa cries from behind me, exiting the carriage she arrived in. "W-What- Anna!" she yells and runs to us. She gasps and draws back when she sees her. "Guards, get her to the castle, NOW!" she commands before hysteria takes over. "Jack!!!"  
"Elsa, you have to listen, please!" I start walking toward her, though my legs feel as if they're going to fail again.  
"You, Jack Frost," Elsa growls at me and pushes me down with a blast of ice, "Are a terrible liar. And the most vile of any creature to exist. Guards!"  
"Elsa, please," I plead as guards haul me up, "Please, it was Pitch Black, I swear to you. I swear it was a trap, Elsa, he set me up!!"  
"You broke your promise, Jack," she sobs. "How do you expect anything else from me?! Kristoff and seventeen of my men are dead! The ONLY one left alive declared it was you who attacked the carriages! Jack- I have no choice. As Queen of Arendelle, I sentence you to life in the dungeon for these murders and the defilement of my sister."  
"That's fine, Elsa," I say resolutely as her guards push me toward the carriage. "I'm not going to fight you. I love you, and I'll find a way to prove I'm innocent."  
"Not from where you're going," Elsa replies coldly.


End file.
